laurieholdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Holden
"I don't ''want my tombstone to say actress. I want it to say human being." - Laurie Holden '''Laurie Holden '(born December 17, 1969) is an American-Canadian actress, producer and human rights activist best known for her roles as Marita Covarrubias in The X-Files, ''Adele Stanton in ''The Majestic, ''Cybil Bennett in ''Silent HIll, ''Amanda Dumfries in ''The Mist, ''Olivia Murray in ''The Shield, and Andrea in The Walking Dead. '' Early Life Born in Los Angeles, California and raised in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Holden holds dual citizenship in the United States and Canada. Her parents, actors Glen Corbett (also known as Lawrence Holden) and Adrienne Ellis, divorced when she was 5 years old and her mother married director Michael Anderson. Holden won the "Look of the Year" award as a teenager at a modeling pageant in Toronto. Her first role came in 1980, playing Rock Hudson's daughter in ''The Martian Chronicles. ''Upon graduating from The Bishop Strachan School, Holden attended Montreal's McGill University, majoring in economic investing and political science. Holden has stated that didn't initially have an interest in an acting career because she came from a family of actors, until she later changed her mind. After her freshman year she transferred to the University of California, Los Angeles and completed her bachelor of arts degree in theater arts in 1993. Holden was a member of the National Honors Society and received the Natalie Wood Acting Award. She has studied acting under the late Robert Reed (''The Brady Bunch). ''Holden also pursued a Master of Human Rights degree at Columbia University. Career Holden landed her first acting job a week after receiving the Natalie Wood award upon graduating from UCLA. She picked up roles in ''Physical Evidence ''(1989), ''Young Catherine ''(1991), ''TekWar: TekLab ''(1994), and ''The Pathfinder ''(1996). Holden also earned roles in theatre: ''Time and Conways, Ghosts and The Love of the Nightingale. Holden would go on to make guest apperances in Due South, Murder, She Wrote, and Poltergeist: The Legacy. ''She also landed a recurring role in ''The X-Files ''as Marita Covarrubias, a mysterious government worker who becomes an informant to Special Agent Fox Mulder, from seasons four through the final one (1996–2002). She also had a supporting role as Mary Travis in ''The Magnificent Seven (1998–2000) and a role as Debra Campbell in Highlander: The Series. One of Holden's most notable roles was Adele Stanton in Frank Darabont's film The Majestic (2001). It was while performing on stage in'' Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' that Holden was discovered by Darabont. As the long lost love to Jim Carrey's character, she received critical acclaim and praise for her performance. She also co-starred in the Canadian comedy Bailey's Billions (2004). Other movie roles included a former love interest in Fantastic Four (2005), Cybil Bennett in Christophe Gans' adaptation of Silent Hill ''(2006), Amanda Dumfries in ''The Mist (2007), and Olivia Murray in season 7 of The Shield (''2008).'' Holden began her role as Andrea in AMC's The Walking Dead ''in 2010 and concluded the role in 2013. She received the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress on TV for the role in 2013. Holden also joined the movie ''Honeytrap ''as executive producer in 2013. She will appear in 2014's ''Dumb and Dumber To ''as Adele Pichlow, also starring Jim Carrey. Appearances Film Television Stage/Theatre *''The Only Game in Town (2000) *''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (2000) *''The Love of the Nightingale *''Ghosts'' *''Toros Y Hevos'' *''A Chorus Line'' *''The Winter's Tale'' *''Time and the Conways'' Awards and Nominations Holden was named as one of the top 100 Most Creative People in Hollywood in Entertainment Weekly's It List and One of Ten Actors to Watch by Variety. Trivia *Laurie's favorite color is red *Her favorite bands are Mumford & Sons and the Alabama Shakes *Laurie is 5 foot 6 inches tall or 5 foot 7 *She is a founding member of the Canadian board for Somaly Mam Category:Laurie Holden